Pups Save The Townsfolk
by Elias Vincent
Summary: The PAW Patrol go on various missions & rescues around town helping out wherever it's needed. Who'll be in need of help & will the PAW Patrol be able to get the job done?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS SAVE THE TOWNSFOLK**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a beautifully bright, sunny & warm Monday morning in Adventure Bay. Almost everyone in town had gone to school, work or whatever else they'd usually be doing on a weekday. At the Lookout the 6 main PAW Patrol pups were all doing their own thing. Whenever Ryder was at school they'd find their own ways to keep occupied until either Ryder finished school or they were needed for a mission. This morning the pups were all in pairs doing different things. Chase & Skye were playing Pup, Pup Boogie inside the Lookout. Downstairs Marshall watched Apollo the Super Pup with Rubble & Rocky & Zuma played tug of war with a rope chew toy. Chase & Skye were both having a great time playing Pup, Pup Boogie together. Ever since she'd shown him how to play Chase had become a natural at the game. He always enjoyed playing with Skye mostly because of his crush on her. The 2 pups danced along to the beat as they followed each move shown on the screen. The moves varied from standing on their front paws, standing on their back paws, doing the tailspin & doing the splits amongst other moves. The score was pretty even with Chase leading 18,500 to 18,250.

"Keep up Skye. If you don't I'll out-boogie you" said Chase in a friendly teasing voice.

"You're on Chase. I'm not 1 of the best players at this game for nothing" said Skye with a confident smirk as she put forward her best effort to get the highest score possible. Both Chase & Skye had a determined look in their eyes as the game continued. They were both executing each move flawlessly. Every few seconds their scores kept overtaking each other which proved how close the match was. After a few minutes of boogieing their paws off the song came to an end. The final score was in Chase's favour with 21,750 to Skye's 21,745.

"YAY I WON" cried Chase as he jumped up & down in excitement. Skye chuckled & walked over to Chase where she nuzzled him.

"Well done Chase. You're a natural at this" said Skye with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Skye. You did pretty well too. That was 1 of the closest matches ever" said Chase as he blushed nervously.

"It sure was. Want to take a water break so that we can catch our breath?" asked Skye.

"Good idea. All that dancing has made me thirsty" said Chase as he panted in thirst. The 2 pups went to the elevator & went downstairs before going to get a refreshing drink of water. Meanwhile Marshall sat with Rubble as they watched Apollo the Super Pup together with Rubble even dressed up as Apollo. They both had excited smiles on their faces as the episode played out. Apollo was shown walking along before hearing a kitten meow in distress.

"It sounds like another kitten is in trouble. Can Apollo save the day his own way?" asked the narrator as Apollo flew into action. Apollo soon discovered that Spider King had tied a kitten up in some web & was bouncing it around like a yo-yo. The kitten meowed as it tried to break free to no avail.

"Go Apollo. Take that nasty arachnid down" said Marshall in an excited tone of voice.

"There's no way Apollo will fail. He's always saving the day no matter what" said Rubble as he smiled in anticipation at what Apollo planned to do to save the kitten. Apollo growled at Spider King who grinned menacingly as he tried to knock Apollo away with his kitten yo-yo. Apollo jumped out of the way & began flying circles around Spider King at a super fast pace. Spider King became dizzy from trying to keep an eye on Apollo causing him to fall over & release his grip from the web he tied the kitten to. Apollo then untied the kitten before using his super breath to send Spider King flying far away.

"HOORAY FOR APOLLO. WAY TO GO" cried Marshall as he & Rubble jumped up & howled in excitement. Apollo then put the kitten on his back & flew away.

"Once again Apollo the Super Pup saves the day his own way" said the narrator as the episode ended. Both pups were satisfied with the outcome of the episode.

"That was the best episode of Apollo yet. Wouldn't you agree Rubble?" asked Marshall with an enthusiastic grin.

"I sure do. Imagine if we actually got to meet Apollo in real life. That'd be a dream come true" said Rubble as his stomach growled.

"Sounds like you've worked up an appetite. Want to have something to eat?" asked Marshall.

"Yes please. I'm starving" said Rubble as Marshall & himself went outside to grab a bite to eat from their food bowls. For Rubble eating anything & watching Apollo were his favourite pastimes. It was even better getting to do both at once. Marshall was easily the biggest fan of Apollo after Rubble. He made sure to never miss an episode. Outside Rocky & Zuma were still playing tug of war with the rope chew toy. Both of them gripped each end of the toy with their teeth as hard as they could in an attempt to overpower each other. The match so far had been a stalemate with neither pup holding back.

"Get ready to lose Zuma. I'm not letting go" said Rocky in a muffled voice as he tried to yank the rope out of Zuma's mouth.

"There's no way that's going to happen dude. The only way you're going to get this toy out of my mouth is if you literally pry my mouth open with your paws" said Zuma in a muffled voice as he put all his strength into keeping his end of the toy in place. The match continued for several minutes with Rocky & Zuma continuing to pull the toy out of each other's mouths. Eventually Rocky gained the upper hand & pulled the toy out of Zuma's mouth with a hard tug.

"I win" said Rocky as he dropped his end of the toy.

"I'll totally beat you next time" said Zuma with a confident smirk.

"Sure you will. You'll have to try harder to pull that off" said Rocky as he walked over to Zuma & ruffled the fur on his head with his paw.

"Don't worry I will. I let you have that 1" said Zuma as he giggled & ruffled the fur on top of Rocky's head. The 2 of them laughed before shaking themselves off returning the fur on their head to normal. Suddenly they heard their pup tags beep. Ryder was calling them.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they all ran to the elevator. As usual Marshall fell behind the others as they raced ahead to reach the elevator.

"Wait for me" said Marshall as he ran at full speed. Inside the doorway Rubble had left his Apollo outfit lying on the floor. Marshall ended up slipping on it which resulted in him causing yet another pileup in the elevator.

"Sorry. That was quite a super wipe out I just had" said Marshall as he grinned sheepishly. The pups laughed as the elevator rose towards the observatory. Halfway up the pups changed into their uniforms with their pup packs on their backs. Once they were dressed they continued up to the observatory. Once they got there they jumped out & lined up in front of Ryder for the mission briefing.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in a confident voice as he stomped his front paw down. Ryder pressed the button on his Pup Pad that brought down the screen.

"Thanks for coming pups. Mayor Goodway was out by the front of town hall tending to the fauna & flora when suddenly Chickaletta ran off. We need to find Chickaletta & make sure she's OK" said Ryder as he clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye I need you to fly around in your helicopter & keep an eye out for Chickaletta" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she excitedly performed a back flip. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you to check on Chickaletta once we find her to make sure she isn't seriously hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall in a confident voice as he stepped forward. Ryder then clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your super spy gear to track Chickaletta's movements" said Ryder.

"Spy Chase is on the case" said Chase with confidence.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he smiled & pumped his fist in the air before running to the fireman pole & sliding down to his ATV. Chase, Marshall & Skye zipped down the slide where they deployed in their respective vehicles. They & Ryder then headed out to town hall. Mayor Goodway stood by the sidewalk with a panicked look on her face. She had no idea where Chickaletta had gone. As soon as Chase, Marshall, Ryder & Skye arrived she smiled in gratitude.

"I'm so glad you cam PAW Patrol. I have no idea where my precious purse chicken went. She slipped away right under my nose" said Mayor Goodway in a nervous tone of voice.

"Don't worry Mayor Goodway we'll find her & make sure she gets brought safely back to you. Skye see if you can spot Chickaletta from the air" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Skye as she began flying around using her goggles to spot Chickaletta.

"Chase can you use your goggles to see if you can find any tracks that'll help lead to Chickaletta?" asked Ryder.

"You got it Ryder. Ruff night vision goggles" said Chase as he activated his night vision goggles. He then looked around for any tracks that Chickaletta may have left. It took a few moments for him to see chicken shaped footprints leading away from town hall & towards Mr Porter's restaurant.

"She went this way" said Chase as he pointed in the direction of Mr Porter's restaurant with his paw.

"Good work Chase. Let's follow the tracks & find Chickaletta" said Ryder as Chase, Marshall & himself followed the tracks.

"Good luck. I hope Chickaletta is OK wherever she is. I can't bear the thought of her being in danger" said Mayor Goodway with fear in her voice. She always got panicked whenever Chickaletta appeared to be in danger. To her easily 1 of the most precious things she had was Chickaletta & the thought of losing her was too much to bear. The tracks Chase had discovered led straight to Mr Porter's restaurant. To their confusion they suddenly stopped by the fruit & vegetable stand.

"That's odd. Where could Chickaletta have gone if the tracks stop here?" asked Chase as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Maybe she flew away somewhere. That's the only possible solution I can think of" said Marshall.

"Let's see if Skye can spot her. Skye we've followed Chickaletta's footprints to Mr Porter's restaurant but they abruptly stop by the fruit & vegetable stand. Can you see her anywhere?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"Not yet. I'm still looking" said Skye as she looked around using her goggles to zoom in hoping it'd make it easier to find Chickaletta. As she looked around Mr Porter's restaurant she saw something white sticking out from the vegetable stand holding corn cobs.

"Ryder I think I see her. It looks like she's stuck in the corn cobs" said Skye.

"Thanks Skye" said Ryder as he walked over to the corn. The white thing Skye had seen appeared to be a tail of some sort. Ryder parted the corn surrounding it to reveal Chickaletta. She'd been craving corn but since Mayor Goodway had run out she decided to get some herself only to get trapped while trying to help herself to a corn cob.

"Here she is. Good work pups" said Ryder as he smiled in satisfaction. Chickaletta appeared indifferent & oblivious to the situation as always only replying with a squawk. Ryder set her down next to Marshall as he retrieved his x-ray screen to scan for any injuries. To his relief it appeared that Chickaletta was OK.

"Everything's OK Ryder. Chickaletta isn't hurt" said Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall. Come on Chickaletta. Mayor Goodway will be so glad to see that you're OK" said Ryder as he smiled & picked Chickaletta up before heading back to town hall with the pups. As soon as they arrived Mayor Goodway gasped for joy upon seeing Chickaletta.

"CHICKALETTA YOU'RE OK" cried Mayor Goodway as she smiled in gratitude. After Ryder handed Chickaletta to her Mayor Goodway kissed Chickaletta on the forehead.

"Please don't scurry off like that again Chickaletta. I was worried sick about you" sad Mayor Goodway as she cuddled Chickaletta. Chickaletta squawked seemingly unfazed.

"Thanks for your help PAW Patrol" said Mayor Goodway with gratitude in her voice.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder with a smile. He & the pups then returned to the Lookout satisfied at another successful rescue. Once they got back Ryder called the pups over.

"You've been such good pups today. As a reward I have something special for you" said Ryder as he revealed pup treats in his hands.

"YAY PUP TREATS" cried the pups as Ryder threw a treat to each of them. Nothing made them happier than receiving delicious pup treats as a reward for their hard work. Ryder then headed back to school allowing the pups to continue their day as usual. A few hours later school let out for the day. Shortly after Ryder returned Angel, Elias & Kelly showed up. Ryder & the pups always enjoyed spending time with Angel, Elias & Kelly. It was always lots of fun getting to hang out with them.

"Hi pups. How was your day?" asked Angel as she wagged her tail in excitement.

"It was pretty good. We rescued Chickaletta after she got herself stuck in the vegetable stand at Mr Porter's restaurant. How has your day been?" asked Chase with a curious smile.

"It's been good. It was just the usual happenings. Nothing exciting really happened at school today" said Elias.

"That's fair enough. What shall we do this afternoon?" asked Marshall.

"How about we go to the park? It's a perfect day for it" said Kelly as she smiled eagerly.

"What a great idea. I always love playing there" said Skye as she excitedly performed a back flip.

"Let's go" said Ryder as he & the others headed down to the park. They all spent the afternoon there running about & using the equipment having a great time. None of them preferred having it any other way. Soon it was time to head home.

"What a great day it's been. Don't you guys agree?" asked Angel.

"We sure do. All that playing has made me feel hungry" said Rocky as he rubbed his paw with his stomach.

"I feel the same way. It's pretty close to dinner" said Rubble as he licked his lips in anticipation wondering what'd be served for dinner.

"It sure is. See you guys later" said Elias as he smiled & waved at Ryder & the pups.

"Bye. See you tomorrow" said Ryder as he returned the smile & wave.

"You too" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home for dinner. Ryder & the pups did the same thing returning to the Lookout. Ryder fed the pups some steak which they all happily gobbled down. He fixed himself some chicken with steamed vegetables which he happily gobbled down.

"Today was another fantastic day. I'm proud of the pups for helping to find & rescue Chickaletta. Nothing fills me with more satisfaction than knowing that we helped people in need of assistance. Helping out around town is 1 of my favourite things to do. Seeing the joy & gratitude on everyone's faces warms my heart. I'm sure it gives them great comfort to know that we're always here when they need us" said Ryder as he finished eating dinner. The pups stayed up for a bit longer before deciding to turn in for the night. Ryder also headed to bed to get some well earned rest. After having a shower & changing into his pajamas he got in bed. As he fell asleep he thought about the day's events.

" _Chickaletta sure does love corn. I'm pretty sure it's her favourite food. I guess you could say today she found herself in a corny situation. At least she didn't get hurt & that she was returned safely to Mayor Goodway. I look forward to whatever tomorrow brings"_ thought Ryder as he smiled before nodding off.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Caper

Tuesday morning was mostly uneventful for everyone in Adventure Bay. They were all busy going about their usual business. At 11.00 Rubble walked down to Mr Porter's restaurant to pick up his lunch. He had ordered a very special meatball made of beef which had a ball of cheese in the centre & was covered in gravy. The reason it was so special was because the meatball's ingredients originated from Europe & this kind of meatball was only made once every year because the people who created the recipe for it only had all the needed ingredients during a short time each year. The meatball was called the Beef Ball Deluxe & was recognized internationally as 1 of the tastiest meatball based dishes in the world. Rubble hungrily licked his lips as he walked to Mr Porter's restaurant. The thought of tucking into such a delicious dish made his stomach growl.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into the Beef Ball Deluxe. Even the name of it makes me feel hungry. If only it was available more often. That'd make eating it even more satisfying" said Rubble as he smiled happily while continuing to walk. A few minutes later he arrived. Mr Porter had just finished serving some customers when he saw Rubble approach.

"Hello Rubble. Are you here to pick up your lunch order?" asked Mr Porter as he smiled politely.

"I sure am. Is it ready?" asked Rubble as he excitedly wagged his tail.

"Yes. I'll go get it for you" said Mr Porter as he went inside his restaurant. He retrieved Rubble's lunch from the fridge & took it out to him in a paper bag.

"Here it is. 1 Beef Ball Deluxe" said Mr Porter as he handed Rubble the bag.

"Thanks Mr Porter. See you later" said Rubble as he headed back to the Lookout with his lunch.

"Bye Rubble. Enjoy your food" said Mr Porter as he smiled & waved before going to serve more customers. Once Rubble returned to the Lookout he went straight inside & put his lunch in the fridge. He then let out a yawn as he stretched.

"I think I'll have a nap. I'll eat once I wake up. Today's lunch will be the best meal ever" said Rubble as he went outside & walked over to his pup house. He then shut the door before curling up & lying down. Before long he'd fallen asleep. The only other pup currently at the Lookout was Skye. The other pups had all gone down to the beach to play volleyball with the Turbot cousins. Skye was inside the Lookout playing Pup, Pup Boogie by herself. She smiled eagerly as she repeated each move shown on the screen.

"Nothing beats a game of Pup, Pup Boogie to get my paws moving. I'm on a roll" said Skye in a confident voice as she jumped, did a tailspin, stepped to the side & hopped as the song continued to play. A few minutes later the song ended. Skye's total score was 77,830.

"Wow I got a really high score. Hooray" said Skye as she flipped backwards in excitement. She then heard her stomach growl.

"All this dancing has made me hungry. I better see what there is to eat" said Skye as she walked into the kitchen. Deciding to check the fridge 1ST she opened it up & looked inside.

"I'm sure there must be something tasty in here for me to eat. What can I have?" asked Skye as she took note of what was in the fridge. She spotted some chicken, pork ribs, liver & lamb shanks but she didn't feel like having them. She then spotted the paper bag.

"What's this?" asked Skye as she pulled the paper bag out of the fridge. When she saw the Beef Ball Deluxe inside a look of amazement appeared on her face. It looked really tasty.

"I think I'll have this. Whatever it is it looks delicious" said Skye as she took the Beef Ball Deluxe out of the bag & started munching on it unaware that it was Rubble's lunch. The moment she took her 1ST bite she fell in love with it. The beef was juicy & succulent, the gravy coating gave it a kick of flavour & the cheese ball in the centre was gooey & melted in Skye's mouth. She happily ate the entire ball before throwing the paper bag away.

"That was delicious. I hope to have it again sometime" said Skye as she licked her muzzle & paws clean before going outside to play. It was at this moment that Rubble woke up from his nap. He eagerly left his pup house & went inside the Lookout ready to devour his special lunch.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into the Beef Ball Deluxe. This is a meal I've been looking forward to all day. Soon that delicious meatball will be in my tummy all gobbled up" said Rubble as he walked over to the fridge. When he opened it he was shocked to see that the bag holding his lunch was missing.

"That's odd. Where'd my lunch go? I could've sworn I put it in here" said Rubble as he looked through the fridge. After failing to find it he stopped to think about where else it could've gone.

"I know for a fact that I put my lunch in the fridge & I never took it out or put it anywhere else. Seeing as Skye's the only other pup here I should ask her if she might know where it is" said Rubble as he went outside. He spotted Skye over on the trampoline jumping & doing flips. He then walked over to her hoping that she'd be able to help find his lunch.

"Hey Skye I need to ask you something" said Rubble as he stood by the trampoline.

"What is it Rubble?" asked Skye as she hopped off the trampoline.

"My lunch is missing. It was in a paper bag that I put in the fridge before going for a nap & when I went to get it just then it was gone. I never put it anywhere else or took it out of the fridge. I've got no idea where it went" said Rubble.

"What was in that bag?" asked Skye in a curious voice.

"It contained a giant beef meatball with a cheese ball in the centre & covered in gravy" said Rubble.

Skye quickly realized that she'd accidentally eaten Rubble's lunch without knowing it. Guilt quickly filled her body as she gulped nervously.

"I don't know how to tell you this Rubble but I ate it. I didn't know it was yours. I'm sorry" said Skye as she hung her head in shame. Rubble gasped in horror. He couldn't believe what Skye had just told him. Anger began to seep through him as he growled.

"How could you? Why didn't you ask 1ST?" asked Rubble in an angry tone.

"I didn't know. If I did I would've asked. We can always go get you another 1" said Skye as she shook in fear.

"I CAN'T GET ANOTHER 1. IT WAS MADE SPECIALLY ORDERED FROM EUROPE. IT ONLY GETS SOLD THIS TIME OF YEAR. I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET ANOTHER 1 UNTIL NEXT YEAR. YOU'RE SO GREEDY SKYE" yelled Rubble as he glared angrily at Skye.

"I'm greedy? You're the pup that's always talking about food. Enough is never enough for you. To be perfectly honest you need to cut back on how much you eat. You're such a fat slob Rubble" said Skye as she growled angrily. Rubble was shocked at Skye's harsh comment. If there was 1 thing he despised it was anyone who made fun of his weight. Skye's remarks set him off.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT ANOREXIC LIKE YOU. TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF SKYE. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A SKELETON COVERED IN SKIN & FUR. NO PUP WOULD EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A SHRIVELED UP MIXED BREED FREAK LIKE YOU" yelled Rubble at the top of his voice. Skye gasped in shock upon hearing what Rubble said. Nobody had ever said something so nasty to her before. Tears began running down her face as Rubble continued glaring at her not showing any remorse.

"YOU'RE A JERK RUBBLE" yelled Skye as she ran towards town in tears. Rubble rolled his eyes in disgust. He thought Skye was overreacting.

"What a drama queen. This is all her fault. If she'd asked 1ST instead of just helping herself this wouldn't have happened. Now I have to find something else for lunch" said Rubble as he groaned in annoyance before heading back into the Lookout to fix himself a new lunch. He ultimately ate some leftover chicken which had a juicy succulent taste. Despite that Rubble couldn't stop thinking about what his Beef Ball Deluxe would've tasted like.

" _I bet that Beef Ball Deluxe would've been delicious. Skye was incredibly selfish for taking it without asking. I hope she feels bad about it. Maybe it'll make her think twice about eating someone else's food"_ thought Rubble as he finished eating & went to watch TV. Chase, Marshall, Rocky & Zuma then returned to the Lookout having finished the volleyball game with the Turbot cousins.

"That was the best volleyball game I've ever played" said Chase with a satisfied smile.

"Indeed. We should play it more often" said Marshall as he wagged his tail in excitement.

"For now we should rest. I feel tired from running around the court & hitting the ball over the net" said Rocky as he panted in exhaustion.

"Good idea. Let's have lunch" said Zuma as he & the other pups went to eat. Chase had some lamb shanks, Marshall had some pork ribs, Rocky had some fish sticks & Zuma had some liver sausages. After they all finished eating they went about the Lookout doing their own thing. Marshall joined Rubble by the TV where he quickly noticed that Rubble was feeling miserable.

"Are you OK Rubble?" asked Marshall with uncertainty in his voice.

"Not really. I didn't get to have my special lunch today" said Rubble as he sighed sadly.

"What were you going to have?" asked Marshall in a curious tone.

"I ordered a Beef Ball Deluxe which is a giant beef meatball with a ball of cheese in the centre & gravy covering the outside. The reason I didn't get to eat it is because Skye went & ate it without asking about it 1ST. When I found out what she did we got into an argument & she ended up storming off. I haven't seen her since" said Rubble.

"I'm sure she'll come back soon. Let's see if there's any Apollo the Super Pup episodes on" said Marshall as he flicked through the TV channels. Normally Rubble would be excited to watch an Apollo episode but the lunch snafu had put him off.

" _I can't be bothered watching Apollo right now. I think I'll just nap here. I'm sure Marshall won't mind"_ thought Rubble as he closed his eyes & fell asleep. Meanwhile in town Skye was still running around with tears in her eyes. The hurtful things Rubble said to her were still on her mind.

" _I can't believe Rubble would ever dare to say something so nasty to me. It was totally uncalled for. He better apologize or I'll start deliberately eating his food on purpose as punishment"_ thought Skye as she headed towards the park. As soon as she arrived she went over to a nearby tree & sat underneath it. Skye then wiped her tears away with her paw as she sat quietly under the tree.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Rubble ate my favourite food on purpose as revenge for me eating his unknowingly. I hope he doesn't. It's 1 thing to accidentally eat somebody else's food but it's entirely different when you do it on purpose" said Skye in an annoyed manner. Suddenly she heard a loud crack above her. The branch that rested a few meters over her head began to break away from the tree. Before Skye had a chance to react the branch fell on top of her pinning her against the ground. She squirmed & wriggled about trying to get free but it was no use. She was stuck.

"HELP ME. I'M TRAPPED UNDER A BRANCH. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" cried out Skye as she looked around for anyone nearby. Unfortunately she didn't see anyone in the area & it appeared that nobody had heard her cries for help. Knowing that only the PAW Patrol could help her she pressed her pup tag to call Ryder. Ryder was still at school when the call came in.

"Hello Skye. Is everything OK?" asked Ryder in a curious voice.

"No. I'm stuck under a tree branch in the park & I can't get free. I need help" said Skye in a slightly panicked voice.

"Hang on Skye I'll be right there. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a beanbag causing him to roll into the elevator resulting in a pileup.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just full of beans today" said Marshall with a goofy smile. The pups laughed as the elevator rose to the observatory. Halfway there it stopped for them to get into their gear. Once they were ready the elevator continued to the observatory where the pups jumped out & lined up in front of Ryder to await further instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in a confident voice as he stomped his paw. He then noticed that Skye was missing.

"Wait where's Skye?" asked Chase as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That's the emergency. She was at the park & then suddenly a tree branch fell on her which is too heavy for her to wriggle free from. We have to get her free & make sure she's OK" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your winch to help pull the tree off Skye" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase as he stepped forward in eagerness. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you to check on Skye once she's free to make sure she's not hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall as he confidently stepped forward. Ryder then clicked Rubble's icon.

"Rubble I need you to use your rig to help Skye get free & clear away the branch" said Ryder.

"Rubble on the double" said Rubble with a smile.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air before running over to the fireman pole & sliding down to his ATV. Chase, Marshall & Rubble slid down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Ryder headed to the park. A few minutes later they arrived & saw where Skye was pinned down. They immediately ran over to her.

"Yay you're here. Please get me free. The weight of the branch is starting to hurt my back" said Skye as she whimpered sadly.

"We're on it Skye. Chase tie your winch to the branch & see if you can pull it off Skye" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder. Ruff winch" said Chase as his winch popped out of the front of his cruiser. After tying it to the branch he then attempted to retract the winch in the hopes of allowing Skye to get out from under the branch. Unfortunately despite his best efforts the branch was too heavy for the winch to pull off Skye.

"It's not working. The branch is too heavy" said Chase as he sighed in frustration.

"Rubble I need you to use your rig to help Chase" said Ryder.

"Let's dig it" said Rubble as he got into his rig & drove it to the other end of the branch. After securing the scoop underneath it Chase & he began working together to pull the branch off. This time the branch started to lift off Skye. A few moments later Skye successfully wriggled out from under the branch.

"Yay we did it" said Chase with a happy howl.

"Time to check on you Skye" said Marshall as he grabbed his 1ST aid gear & began checking for any injuries. Ultimately Skye was unscathed apart from some bruises on her back.

"She's all good Ryder" said Marshall in a confident tone.

"Thanks Marshall" said Ryder with a smile.

"Skye is it true that you accidentally ate Rubble's lunch?" asked Marshall with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. I didn't mean to. I should've asked 1ST before helping myself. It's my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish this wouldn't have happened" said Skye as she hung her head in shame.

"I was wrong to lash out at you. I'm sorry for what I said. I let my anger get the best of me. Can you forgive me Skye?" asked Rubble as he nuzzled Skye to comfort her.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for not asking 1ST & for my nasty comments about you" said Skye.

"It's OK. All is forgiven" said Rubble with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Rubble" said Skye as she smiled happily & gave Rubble a hug.

"Let's get back to the Lookout. See you after school Ryder" said Chase as he & the pups headed back to the Lookout.

"See you later pups" said Ryder as he returned to school. A few hours later after school had let out for the day Ryder returned to the Lookout. Angel, Elias & Kelly soon arrived.

"Hi pups. Did you have a busy day today?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"No not really. We mostly just did our own thing" said Chase.

"Cool. Are you OK Skye? Ryder told us about what happened earlier during lunch" said Elias with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm OK. Other than some bruises I feel fine" said Skye as she smiled in reassurance.

"That's fantastic. I'm glad to hear that" said Kelly with a smile of satisfaction.

"So what do you guys want to do this afternoon?" asked Marshall in a curious voice.

"Let's stay here & play" said Rubble as he wagged his tail enthusiastically.

"Great idea" said Ryder as he & the others went to play. Throughout the afternoon they all happily played together. Rubble & Skye felt much better now that the issue over Rubble's lunch had been sorted out. Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups played soccer together until it was time for Angel, Elias & Kelly to go home.

"What a great day it's been. That soccer game was lots of fun" said Angel in a happy tone.

"Indeed. We better get going. It's almost dinnertime" said Elias as Angel, himself & Kelly began heading home.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Kelly as she smiled & waved to Ryder & the pups.

"Bye guys. See you later" said Ryder as he & the pups smiled & waved. They then went inside the Lookout to have dinner. Ryder made Rubble a special bowl of meatballs covered in gravy & melted cheese to make up for the lunch fiasco. Rubble happily gobbled down his dinner.

"That was delicious. I bet the Beef Ball Deluxe had a similar taste" said Rubble in a satisfied manner.

"It probably does. You've all been such good pups today" said Ryder as the pups continued eating dinner. Soon it was time for bed. Ryder & the pups retired to their room/pup houses to settle down for the evening.

" _Even though I didn't get to eat my special lunch I can't stay mad at Skye. In the end it was an innocent mistake. Next time I'll make sure not to lose my temper so quickly. If I stay calm then the situation will be resolved in a much more peaceful manner"_ thought Rubble as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Pirate Problems

The next day the weather was nice & sunny which made it perfect beach weather. After school finished everyone headed down to Adventure Beach to soak up some sun, go swimming & just hang out. Ryder & the PAW Patrol got into their Sea Patrol gear & went around checking on everything to make sure nothing was going wrong. Everyone was doing their own thing which made Ryder happy. He enjoyed seeing everyone doing their own thing.

"What a perfect day it is to be down here at Adventure Beach. Everyone's having a great time from what I can see" said Ryder as he walked down the beach. He spotted Alex & his friends making a sandcastle, Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry enjoying some ice cream, Ace & Danny jet skiing in the water, Katie sunbathing & everyone else going about doing their own thing. After seeing that everything was going well Ryder returned to Sea Patrol HQ where the pups were chilling out.

"I'm back pups. Everything is going well" said Ryder with a smile.

"We're glad to hear that. What do you guys feel like doing?" asked Chase in a curious voice.

"How about we play volleyball?" asked Marshall in an excited tone.

"That's a great idea. Let's go" said Rocky as he & the other pups went to play volleyball. Ryder went with them to make sure that everything went smoothly. After setting up the volleyball net & grabbing the ball the pups split into 2 teams with Chase, Marshall & also Skye on 1 team & Rocky, Rubble & Zuma on the other.

"Get ready for the best serve you've ever seen" said Rubble as he threw the ball into the air. He then spiked it with his paws sending it flying over the net.

"I got it" said Skye as she jumped up & hit the ball back over the net with her head.

"Bring it on" said Zuma as he hit the ball back again. The pups continued happily playing together as Ryder watched. Over by the end of the pier Captain Turbot, Francois & Tilly were preparing to go whale watching together. They were all excited to see what was out in the open water.

"Nothing beats whale watching on a beautiful day like today. I bet we'll spot heaps of ocean dwellers" said Captain Turbot as he smiled excitedly.

"Oui we'll spot the most colorful sea creatures in the ocean" said Francois.

"Let's go boys. The whales won't watch themselves" said Tilly as she stepped onto the Flounder. Captain Turbot & Francois followed right after. Captain Turbot then went over to the steering wheel & began sailing out towards the open ocean. A few minutes later he stopped.

"OK we should be able to see the whales from here" said Captain Turbot as he looked through his binoculars trying to spot whales.

"It's such a fantastic opportunity to come out here & watch the critters under the ocean swim around happily" said Francois with a dreamy sigh.

"Let me know if you see anything. So far I can only see fish" said Tilly as she looked through her binoculars. The 3 Turbots were so busy whale watching that they didn't notice a pirate ship approach. It was the ship of Arrby & Sid Swashbuckle. The last time they were seen was when Sid tried to steal Kelly's necklace only to end up being forced to give it back under the threat of losing his entire collection. The moment Sid spotted the Flounder through his telescope he decided he wanted it.

"That boat looks really handy. I want it" said Sid with a greedy smile.

"How are you going to fit that on your ship? It's too big" said Arrby as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sure I'll find room for it. Anyways I have the perfect idea as to how we can get it. It involves that old lady" said Sid as he pointed to Tilly.

"What's the plan?" asked Arrby in a curious manner.

"I'm going to hold her hostage using a fake weapon & I'll make the 2 men trade the boat for the lady. Ironically I got inspiration from the time that blonde boy forced me to choose between his girlfriend's necklace & my stuff. There's no way this plan will fail" said Sid as he grinned deviously.

"I have a feeling this won't end well" said Arrby as he gulped nervously.

"Everything will be fine. Time to put the plan in motion" said Sid as he began steering his ship towards the Flounder. He made sure to keep out of sight as he approached. Once he got close enough he prepared a net which he planned to capture Tilly in.

"OK let's begin Operation Boat Snatch. 1, 2, 3" said Sid as he threw the net over the edge of his ship. It landed on top of Tilly catching her off guard.

"Where did this come from?" asked Tilly as she tried to pull the net off herself. Before she could get free Sid pulled the net back over to his ship. He smiled deviously at Tilly once she was on board.

"You're all mine now" said Sid with a sinister chuckle. Tilly gasped in horror as she tried to escape.

"FRANCOIS, HORATIO HELP. I'M BEING KIDNAPPED" cried Tilly as she tried to untangle herself from the net. When Captain Turbot & Francois heard Tilly cry out they turned to see Sid's ship behind them.

"HEY. GIVE GRANDMA TILLY BACK" cried Captain Turbot with panic in his voice.

"If you want her come & get her" said Sid as he laughed evilly & began sailing away. Captain Turbot & Francois both panicked. They knew they'd need help.

"We better call the PAW Patrol" said Francois as he grabbed his phone & called Ryder. The call was answered as Ryder continued watching the pups play volleyball.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder we desperately need your help. Sid Swashbuckle kidnapped Grandma Tilly. We don't know why he took her but I have a bad feeling it is part of a plan to steal something" said Captain Turbot in a nervous voice.

"That's not good. We're on our way. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Sea Patrol Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"Sea Patrol to the Beach Tower" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran towards Sea Patrol HQ. Marshall tripped on the volleyball causing him to trip & crash into the other pups.

"Sorry. I just got served" said Marshall with a cheeky smile. The pups laughed as they got up & went to put their Sea Patrol pup packs on. Once they did they lined up & awaited instruction.

"Sea Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone as he stomped his front paw.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have a serious situation on our hands. Sid Swashbuckle has kidnapped Tilly Turbot. We have to rescue her & make sure she gets returned safely" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to try & negotiate with Sid so that he'll return Tilly" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident manner. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you on standby with your medical gear. You'll need to check on Tilly in case she gets hurt" said Ryder.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" said Marshall with enthusiasm in his voice. Ryder then clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye I need you to use the harness on your seaplane to safely return Tilly" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she did a back flip.

"Alright Sea Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air. Chase, Marshall, Ryder & Skye then deployed in their Sea Patrol vehicles before heading out to find the Flounder. Meanwhile Captain Turbot & Francois paced around the Flounder panicking. They weren't sure what Sid was planning.

"I don't get it. Why would Sid want Grandma Tilly for? It doesn't make sense" said Captain Turbot as he scratched his head in confusion.

"This has to be the strangest plan he's ever come up with" said Francois as he tried to think of what Sid was up to. A few minutes later Chase, Marshall, Ryder & Skye arrived.

"Hooray the PAW Patrol is here" said Captain Turbot with excitement in his voice.

"Did you see where Sid went?" asked Ryder.

"Oui he went that way" said Francois as he pointed in the direction Sid had sailed off in.

"Let's get going. The sooner we find them & rescue Tilly the better" said Ryder as he & the others followed Sid. On Sid's ship Sid had freed Tilly from the net but held what appeared to be a gun to her head. In reality the gun was actually a water pistol Sid had painted to look like a real firearm in the hopes of using it to bluff the Turbots into giving over the Flounder.

"If you try anything stupid I'll put a bullet through your head" said Sid in a sinister voice as he held Tilly close.

"Please don't shoot. What do you want? Why are you doing this?" asked Tilly in a shaky tone.

"It's pretty simple. I want that boat you & the 2 men were on. The only way you're getting out of here is if I get the boat" said Sid.

"Good luck with that. My grandsons aren't going to hand over the boat that easily" said Tilly.

"Oh I'll make them hand it over. It'd be such a shame if such a dear old lady like you were to be hurt or killed because 2 men weren't able to do what I want" said Sid with a sinister grin. Tilly gulped nervously. She wasn't sure what to do.

" _I really hope I get out of this alive. Sid doesn't appear to be treating this lightly. Right now only the PAW Patrol is capable of stopping this pesky pirate"_ thought Tilly as she tried to think of a way to get herself to safety.

"Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir is it really necessary for you to be holding a gun to this poor woman's head?" asked Arrby in a concerned manner.

"Yes it is. I will get that boat 1 way or another. I don't care if I have to force those 2 men to give it to me. That boat will be mine whether they like it or not" said Sid in an arrogant voice.

"What'll happen if the PAW Patrol shows up? That'll ruin your plan" said Arrby.

"Don't worry I have the leverage. Either I get what I want or the lady dies" said Sid with a menacing chuckle. Arrby was shocked by how sadistic Sid was being. He'd never seen Sid act so deviously before.

" _Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir is starting to scare me. I've never seen such cruelty from him before. It's worse considering that he's never threatened anyone's life like this before. I hope this doesn't go wrong. If it does I don't know what will happen"_ thought Arrby with a nervous gulp. Soon Captain Turbot, Chase, Francois, Marshall, Ryder & Skye pulled up by the ship. Chase grabbed his megaphone to address Sid.

"Attention Sid Swashbuckle. You're surrounded. Hand over Tilly or we'll have to use force" said Chase in a blunt manner.

"I'll only give the lady back if you give me the boat those 2 men are on" said Sid as he nodded to the Flounder.

"No. The Flounder is ours" said Captain Turbot as he glared angrily at Sid.

"You better give Grandma Tilly back or else" said Francois in a threatening voice.

"I'm not scared. You seem to be unaware that I have a gun to her head. If you don't give me the boat or if you try anything stupid she'll be sleeping with the fishes" said Sid.

Nobody was sure what to do or say. Except for Sid nobody knew that the gun was a fake. This left them uncertain as to what they could do or say to resolve the situation. As a tense silence filled the air Tilly suddenly thought of an idea. She grabbed Sid's crotch & squeezed it as hard as he could. Sid screamed in pain as he dropped the fake gun & fell on the deck.

"THAT HURT. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" yelled Sid as he glared at Tilly.

"You've been a bad pirate that deserves to be punished" said Tilly as she punched Sid in the face giving him a nosebleed. She then kicked him in the head before knocking him out with a knee to the face. Arrby froze in horror at what he saw. He was shocked that Tilly beat Sid up.

"CAPTAIN BOSS MR SID SIR" cried Arrby as he ran to Sid's side trying to wake him up. Tilly then walked over to the edge of the ship & addressed the PAW Patrol.

"Can you help me off this ship?" asked Tilly.

"Skye use your harness" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Skye as she flew over to where Tilly was. After releasing the harness Tilly strapped herself in.

"Great work Skye. Let's get back to shore" said Ryder as he & the others headed back to Adventure Beach. As soon as they got back Tilly was dropped off on the shore. Captain Turbot & Francois ran over to her & gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're OK Grandma Tilly" said Captain Turbot as he sighed in relief.

"Oui so am I. How'd you manage to defeat Sid?" asked Francois as he raised an eyebrow.

"I attacked his vulnerable spot. No pirate can stop this old gal. Thanks for helping me get back to shore PAW Patrol" said Tilly with appreciation in her voice.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry walked over.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"We just rescued Tilly from Sid. He tried to use her as a bargaining chip to steal the Flounder but he ended up getting beat up instead" said Chase.

"Wow how embarrassing. 1ST Sid gets outsmarted by me & now he gets beaten up by a senior citizen. He's so pathetic" said Elias as he laughed.

"I'm impressed with how well Tilly handled the situation. I don't think any of us would've expected her to take Sid down that easily" said Marshall in an amazed voice.

"It kind of reminds me of the time when I beat up Allan Abner. You rock Tilly" said Kelly as she gave Tilly a high 5.

"Thanks. Who wants to play volleyball?" asked Tilly.

"I do. Let's play" said Terry in excitement.

"You've all been such good pups. You deserve some treats" said Ryder as he gave different flavored pup treats to the pups.

"Yummy. That was delicious" said Skye as she excitedly did a back flip. Everyone then went to play volleyball together. Throughout the rest of the afternoon everyone stayed down at Adventure Beach enjoying the nice weather & having fun. Soon it was time to go home. Ryder & the pups headed back to the Lookout where they had dinner. All the pups had the usual helping of pup food while Ryder made himself some nachos. After dinner they all went to bed having become exhausted from the events of the day. As Ryder got in bed he thought about how funny it was that Sid was defeated by Tilly.

" _Of all the defeats Sid has suffered so far this has to be the most humiliating. I don't think he'll ever live it down. Tilly is 1 tough cookie. She handled the situation pretty well. Next time Sid shouldn't underestimate anyone. If he does it'll lead to another embarrassing defeat"_ thought Ryder as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Runaway Tractor

Thursday afternoon was as sunny & warm as ever in Adventure Bay. With school having let out for the day everyone had gone to do their own thing. Ryder returned to the Lookout where the pups were playing. The school day was pretty normal with nothing unusual happening which was something Ryder found satisfying. After putting his school bag in his room Ryder went back outside. The pups were playing hopscotch on a grid they'd put together made up of hoops. Skye was having a turn going through the grid jumping through each hoop with elegance & grace.

"Hi pups. Playing hopscotch?" asked Ryder with a warm smile.

"We sure are. I feel like a bunny jumping through all these hoops" said Skye as she cleared the grid.

"I see. Have you all been going about business as usual?" asked Ryder in a curious voice.

"Yes. Nothing major or unusual has happened today that we know of" said Chase.

"That's good to hear. My day was also pretty uneventful. It was just a regular school day" said Ryder.

"We're glad to hear that. Anyways it's my turn" said Marshall as he stepped forward to cross the hopscotch grid. Unsurprisingly as he jumped through the hoops he tripped & got the hoops tangled around him.

"Hoops I did it again" said Marshall with a sheepish smile. Everyone laughed as they helped Marshall get untangled from the hoops. Meanwhile down at the farm Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi were busy going around doing the usual farmyard chores including feeding the animals, picking crops, ploughing the fields & cleaning out the living spaces all the farm animals lived in. It was hard work but both farmers happily got on with the chores that needed to be done. It wasn't long before they finished getting everything done for the day.

"That's another day of hard work done. We did a great job" said Farmer Al as he smiled in satisfaction.

"We sure did. What do you feel like doing now honey?" asked Farmer Yumi with curiosity in her voice.

"Let's go inside & rest. All this work has made me feel tired" said Farmer Al as he stretched out his joints to loosen them up.

"Good idea. We earned it" said Farmer Yumi as Farmer Al & herself went inside to relax. Neither of them had noticed that Mayor Humdinger, his nephew Harold & the Kitten Katastrophe Crew were spying on them. They planned to steal Farmer Yumi's tractor hoping to use it to start their own farm in Foggy Bottom which they hoped would be better.

"Soon everyone will want fresh produce from Foggy Bottom. There's no way Adventure Bay will be able to compete once we go into business" said Mayor Humdinger with a devious chuckle.

"You said it Uncle Humdinger. The dweebs in this town will soon be knocked down a few pegs" said Harold as he, Mayor Humdinger & the KCC quietly crept over to where the tractor was. The farm animals saw them & tilted their heads in confusion unsure of what was going on. Once Harold, Mayor Humdinger & the KCC reached the tractor they hopped on & started it up. Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi heard the tractor starting up from inside which raised their suspicions almost immediately.

"Do you hear the tractor running?" asked Farmer Al in a confused.

"Yes. That's very odd. We better check to see what's happening" said Farmer Yumi as Farmer Al & herself went outside. When they saw their tractor being driven away they tried to run after it.

"HEY COME BACK. THAT'S OURS" yelled Farmer Al as he & Farmer Yumi tried to catch up.

"Not anymore. Soon Foggy Bottom will have a much better farm" said Harold as he blew a raspberry at Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi.

"So long chumps" said Mayor Humdinger with an evil laugh. Despite Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi's best attempts to catch up Harold, Mayor Humdinger & the KCC easily got away. Farmer Yumi then grabbed her phone.

"I better call Ryder" said Farmer Yumi as she called for Ryder. Ryder was at the Lookout playing with Angel, Elias, Kelly & the pups when the call came through.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder we need your help. Mayor Humdinger, his nephew Harold & the Kitten Katastrophe Crew have stolen our tractor" said Farmer Al.

"They want to use it to start up their own farm in Foggy Bottom. Can you help get it back?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"No problem. We'll make sure it gets returned. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the Lookout. On the way Marshall tripped on the hopscotch hoops causing a pileup in the elevator as usual.

"Sorry. I hopped when I should've scotched" said Marshall as he smiled sheepishly. Everyone laughed as the elevator rose towards the observatory. Halfway up the pups got into their uniforms & equipped their pup packs before continuing up to the top. Once they arrived at the observatory the pups lined up horizontally in front of Ryder with Angel next to Marshall & Elias & Kelly next to Skye.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone as he stomped his front paw down.

"Thanks for coming pups. Farmer Yumi's tractor has been stolen by Mayor Humdinger, Harold & the KCC. It seems they want to use it to start their own farm in Foggy Bottom. We have to get the tractor back & return it to where it belongs" said Ryder as he clicked Angel's icon.

"Angel I need you to try & stop the tractor by setting up roadblocks. If they get past follow them so that we'll be able to pinpoint their exact location" said Ryder.

"I'm ready to protect & serve" said Angel in a confident manner. Ryder then clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your spy gear to keep an eye on the KCC. That'll help keep track of where they go" said Ryder.

"Spy Chase is on the case" said Chase as he stepped forward & smiled confidently. Ryder then clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye I need you to keep an eye on things from the air. The KCC might not expect us to have such a close eye on them with you on their tails" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she back flipped excitedly.

"Elias & Kelly I need you 2 to help with getting the tractor back. The more of us we have the better our chances are" said Ryder.

"You can count on us Ryder" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"We're ready to help" said Kelly with an eager smile.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air before running to the fireman pole & sliding down. Angel, Elias, Chase, Kelly & Skye zipped down the slide with Angel, Chase & Skye deploying in their vehicles. Elias joined Angel in her vehicle & Kelly joined Chase in his. After they were all ready they headed out towards Foggy Bottom to catch up with the KCC.

"I think it is weird how Mayor Humdinger didn't think of getting his own tractor. That'd save him all this trouble" said Angel.

"I'll say. I don't know if he's just lazy or downright stupid but I know for a fact he's not going to get away with this" said Elias as Angel & he drove ahead. They made sure to get ahead of the tractor without being seen by the KCC. Once they were a fair distance in front they set up roadblocks hoping to bring the tractor to a stop.

"If all goes well we should have the tractor back at the farm in no time" said Angel as she & Elias began setting up the roadblocks.

"Those naughty kittens never learn their lesson. If only they started using their heads & actually did something productive for once. It'd do them a huge favour to actually help instead of causing trouble" said Elias as he sighed in frustration.

"The problem is that Mayor Humdinger is obsessed with making himself & the town of Foggy Bottom look better than Adventure Bay. If he really wanted to make Foggy Bottom a better place he'd be better off actually trying to make improvements to Foggy Bottom rather than trying to make Adventure Bay look bad" said Angel with disappointment in her voice.

"The sooner they realize that the better" said Elias as the roadblocks were finished being set up. Angel & Elias then hid themselves & Angel's vehicle behind a bush so that they wouldn't be seen by the KCC.

"Now we play the waiting game" said Angel as she & Elias sat & waited for the KCC.

"Just as long as they don't see us we should be fine" said Elias.

A short time later the KCC pulled up by the roadblocks. Mayor Humdinger scoffed at the sight of them. He knew that the PAW Patrol had put them there.

"That's so predictable. I knew the PAW Patrol would try something like this" said Mayor Humdinger in an arrogant voice.

"It'll take more than that to stop us" said Harold as he steered the tractor around the roadblocks. The KCC then continued heading towards Adventure Bay.

"If they think we're predictable it'll make defeating them even more satisfying" said Angel with an amused chuckle.

"I'll call Ryder & let him know that they got past the roadblock" said Elias as he grabbed his phone & called Ryder. Ryder was still heading towards the roadblock when the call came through.

"Ryder the KCC got past the roadblock. Do we just follow them now?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"Yes. Chase & Skye have their eyes on them" said Ryder as he nodded in confirmation.

"OK. See you soon" said Elias as he hung up. Angel & he then took down the roadblock. Once the others caught up they all continued onward trying to catch up with the KCC.

"Chase can you see them with your drone?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"Yes. I don't even think they've noticed we're watching them" said Chase as he saw the tractor with the KCC on it through his drone.

"I can see them from up here. I'm not letting them out of my sight" said Skye.

"Roger that" said Ryder as he & the others continued following the KCC. Soon the KCC arrived in Foggy Bottom with the tractor. They took it to an open field where they planned to plant fruit & vegetable seeds.

"Perfect. Now that we've got the tractor we can finally begin our own farm" said Mayor Humdinger in an excited voice.

"I'll go get the seeds so that we can start planting them" said Harold as he went to retrieve the fruit & vegetable seed packs.

"Kittens I want you to keep an eye out for those pesky pups. Don't let them take the tractor" said Mayor Humdinger.

The KCC meowed in approval as they stayed by the tractor to keep an eye on it. Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups soon found themselves in Foggy Bottom. None of them were sure where the tractor had been taken.

"Foggy Bottom certainly lives up to its name. There's fog everywhere" said Angel as she tried to see through the fog hoping to spot the tractor.

"How exactly do we find the tractor in all this fog?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"We can use my fog light. That'll make visibility a lot better" said Ryder as he turned his fog light on. He & the others then began searching around town for the tractor. Back at the field Harold had returned with the fruit & vegetable seeds which he & Mayor Humdinger began planting.

"I bet our produce will be heaps better than what gets grown in Adventure Bay" said Harold with confidence in his voice.

"You said it Harold. Soon everyone will want to come here for all the fresh fruit & vegetables around" said Mayor Humdinger as the seeds were planted. He then watered them to get a start on their growth.

"What do we do now?" asked Harold.

"Let's go watch TV. I bet another episode of Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten is on" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I love that show. Let's go" said Harold as he & Mayor Humdinger went to watch TV. The kittens remained by the tractor keeping watch of it. None of them could see the PAW Patrol but they were quickly getting bored just sitting around. The PAW Patrol continued looking around through the fog for the tractor. A short time later they spotted it with the kittens on it.

"How exactly do we get the tractor back with the kittens keeping watch?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'll use 1 of my yarn balls to lure them into a trap. They'll end up playing right into our hands" said Chase as he smiled confidently.

"Good thinking Chase" said Ryder in an impressed voice.

"Thanks Ryder. Ruff yarn ball" said Chase as a yarn ball was launched from his cannon. He then grabbed 1 end of the yarn & threw it towards the kittens. The ball of yarn unraveled & came to a stop near the tractor. Almost immediately the kittens spotted the yarn & became interested in it. As they began clawing & nibbling on it Chase began pulling it back towards him while setting up a net to catch them in. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder hid nearby as they watched Chase lure the kittens into his trap.

"Those kittens are so easy to fool. There's no way this plan could fail" said Angel as she chuckled in amusement.

"You said it. This'll be easier than taking candy from a baby" said Elias as Chase continued luring the kittens towards him. As they got closer he hid behind his vehicle so that they wouldn't see him.

"Almost there. Just a few more steps & we've got them" said Chase as the kittens got closer. Soon the kittens had stepped onto the net. Before they even noticed it Chase made his move & trapped the kittens in his net.

"I've got them. You kittens are so gullible" said Chase with a smirk. The kittens hissed in anger as they tried to claw their way out of the net. Despite their best efforts they remained stuck in the net unable to break free.

"Elias & Kelly you 2 grab the tractor. Once you do we can get out of here" said Ryder.

"Let's do this" said Elias as he & Kelly ran over to the tractor. Once they hopped on they turned it on.

"Excellent. Now all we have to do is get this back to Adventure Bay" said Kelly as Harold & Mayor Humdinger returned to the field. They both gasped in shock upon seeing that the tractor was unguarded & about to be returned.

"HEY GET OFF THAT TRACTOR" yelled Harold as he & Mayor Humdinger ran over to the tractor.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mayor Dumbdinger & his bratty nephew" said Elias as he sneered in disgust.

"Don't you make fun of Uncle Humdinger you jerk" said Harold with an angry growl.

"Are you going to go cry about it? Grow up you baby" said Kelly as she poked her tongue at Harold.

"Shut up toots. You need to learn some manners" said Harold.

"What happened to the kittens? Where are they?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he scowled in anger.

"They're tangled in a net. Looks like your little plan just fell apart" said Elias with a smirk.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us now" said Kelly.

"We'll see about that" said Harold as he & Mayor Humdinger pulled Elias & Kelly off the tractor. Elias & Kelly grabbed handfuls of dirt which they threw in Harold & Mayor Humdinger's faces.

"Eat dirt Dumbdingers" said Elias as he pelted Harold with dirt.

"Looks like you're getting a taste of your own medicine" said Kelly as she threw dirt at Mayor Humdinger.

"CUT IT OUT. WE'RE GETTING FILTHY" cried Mayor Humdinger as he tried to wipe the dirt off him. Elias & Kelly then spotted a garden hose which they grabbed & turned on before spraying Harold & Mayor Humdinger with it. Harold & Mayor Humdinger got knocked to the ground from the blast of water. Combined with the dirt this caused them to get mud all over them.

"Yuck. We're covered in mud. We need a shower" said Harold as he tried to shake himself off.

"You might have won this time PAW Patrol but next time you won't be so lucky" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & himself went to go wash themselves off. Elias & Kelly laughed at them as they walked off.

"That's what I call playing dirty" said Elias.

"Good 1 babe" said Kelly as Elias & she high 5'd each other.

"Let's get the tractor back to Adventure Bay" said Elias as he & Kelly got back on the tractor.

"Adventure Bay here we come" said Kelly as Elias & herself began driving the tractor back towards Adventure Bay. After Chase freed the kittens they ran off to find Harold & Mayor Humdinger before he & the PAW Patrol also began the journey back home. A short time later they got back to Adventure Bay & headed straight to the farm. Both Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi were delighted to see their tractor returned to them.

"Yay our tractor's back" said Farmer Al in a cheerful voice.

"Thanks so much for returning it PAW Patrol" said Farmer Yumi in a grateful tone.

"Just remember whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Happy farming" said Ryder as he & the others headed back to the Lookout. Once they got back Ryder grabbed some pup treats.

"You've all been good pups today. Here's a reward" said Ryder as he gave the pups some treats.

"Thanks Ryder. Pup treats are delicious" said Angel as she licked her lips & gobbled up her treat.

"You're welcome. Thanks for helping out today. We couldn't have done it without you" said Ryder with an appreciative smile.

"We're always ready to help Ryder" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically.

"Indeed we are. No matter what happens we'll always be there for you when you need us" said Kelly.

Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups spent the rest of the afternoon playing together & having a great time. Soon it was time for Angel, Elias & Kelly to head home. After they left Ryder filled the pups' food & water bowls before making himself dinner. He had a bowl of chicken noodle soup which had a great combination of flavour & texture making it a delight to eat. After he finished eating Ryder decided to head to bed for some well earned rest. After having a shower he changed into his pajamas & got in bed. As he lay awake he thought about the events of the day.

" _What a day it's been. I never would've thought Mayor Humdinger would ever want to start his own farm. It'd be pretty hard to maintain it considering the dense fog in Foggy Bottom. Even so I don't understand why he didn't just get his own tractor instead of stealing Farmer Yumi's. At least we got it back. Hopefully next time Mayor Humdinger will make a smarter choice"_ thought Ryder as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: An Oily Predicament

Friday morning in Adventure Bay started off like any other day with the sun rising. Everyone woke up before getting ready for school/work. Down at Mr Porter's restaurant Alex had just finished getting dressed. There was still a bit of time before school so he decided to go up to his tree house & play. Once he climbed up into his tree house he looked over his toys trying to decide which of them to play with.

"What do I feel like playing with this morning" said Alex as he looked over all his toys. Among them were action figures, toy cars, rubber balls, yo-yo's, Frisbee's, slinkies, marbles & so on. After a few minutes Alex decided to play with his bouncy ball.

"This is lots of fun to play with" said Alex as he bounced his ball around the tree house. It bounced against the roof, on the floor & off the walls in every direction. Alex smiled in delight as he threw the ball around trying to see how many surfaces it'd bounce off before coming to a stop. He paid little attention to where the ball was bouncing & soon it bounced out of the window hole & down to the ground where it bounced around in front of the restaurant.

"Oops. I better get my ball before it knocks something over" said Alex as he climbed down from his tree house & went to retrieve his ball. It bounced under & over the tables, against the wall & on the pavement in an unpredictable pattern making it hard for Alex to keep track of it. Eventually it bounced inside with Alex chasing after it.

"Come back ball" said Alex as he followed his ball inside. When he went inside he looked around for his ball but couldn't see it anywhere.

"I hope I haven't lost my ball" said Alex as he looked around. He checked the counter & the tables inside but his ball wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then entered the kitchen area hoping to find his ball in there.

"My ball has to be in here somewhere" said Alex as he looked around the kitchen. He checked in the oven, on the stove, under the cook top & in the fridge & pantry but his ball still didn't turn up. Alex was frustrated & upset. He wasn't sure where else to look.

"I don't get it. There's nowhere else I can think of that my ball could've gone to. It's not fair" said Alex with a sigh of frustration. As he walked past the deep fryer he failed to notice a puddle of spilled oil on the floor. He ended up slipping on it causing him to fall.

"WOAH" cried Alex as he grabbed for a handle to keep himself steady. Unfortunately the handle he grabbed was the handle for the deep fryer basket. The force of him pulling it down caused the deep fryer to tip over spilling hot oil on Alex's arm. Alex screamed in agony & pain as he felt the oil burn his skin.

"GRANDPA HELP" cried Alex as he burst into tears. Mr Porter ran into the kitchen & was horrified when he saw that Alex's arm was covered in blisters & burns.

"Alex what happened?" asked Mr Porter as he gasped in horror.

"I ACCIDENTALLY BURNED MY ARM. IT HURTS" cried Alex in pain. Mr Porter took Alex to the front of the restaurant where he put his arm under cold water to reduce the damage from the burns. After that he grabbed his phone to call the PAW Patrol.

"We better get Ryder to help heal your arm" said Mr Porter as he called Ryder. Ryder had just finished breakfast when the call came in.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder we need your help. Alex burned his arm while wandering through the kitchen. He said he was looking for a lost ball. Can you & the pups heal Alex's arm & find his missing ball?" asked Mr Porter in a concerned voice.

"We'll be right there. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Along the way Marshall tripped over a flame plush toy causing a pileup in the elevator.

"Sorry. I'm glad not to have gotten burnt" said Marshall with a cheeky smile. The pups laughed as they rose towards the observatory. Halfway up they put their pup packs & uniforms on before continuing upwards. Once they reached the observatory they lined up in front of Ryder to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase as he stomped his front paw down.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have an emergency. Alex was wandering around the kitchen looking for a lost ball & he accidentally burned himself with hot oil. We must heal his arm & find the ball" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to search for Alex's ball around the restaurant" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident tone. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you to give Alex 1ST aid to help soothe the burns & allow his arm to recover" said Ryder.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall in a determined manner.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically before sliding down the fireman pole to get to his ATV. Chase & Marshall zipped down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Ryder headed to Mr Porter's restaurant. A few minutes later they arrived. Alex & Mr Porter were inside with Mr Porter applying ice packs to Alex's arm to soothe the burns.

"Thanks for coming PAW Patrol. Can you help Alex?" asked Mr Porter with uncertainty in his voice.

"We're on it. Marshall I need you to use your bandage & burn medicine to wrap up Alex's arm" said Ryder.

"I'm on it. Ruff bandage & burn medicine" said Marshall as he retrieved his bandage & burn medicine from his pup pack. He 1ST applied the burn medicine to Alex's arm. Alex winced in pain from the stinging sensation the medicine caused when it was applied.

"OUCH. That hurts" said Alex as he squirmed in discomfort.

"Sorry Alex. I'm almost done" said Marshall as he covered Alex's arm in the medicine. He then bandaged it up making sure it was secured properly.

"There we go. Make sure you apply burn medicine at least once a day until your arm heals. That'll help get rid of the burns faster" said Marshall with a smile.

"Thanks Marshall. You're the best" said Alex as he gave Marshall a hug.

"I'll go see if I can find your ball Alex" said Chase as he began looking around for Alex's missing ball. He caught the scent of the rubber in the kitchen & followed the trail. Chase made sure to take caution as he walked around not wanting another accident to happen.

"I know it's around here somewhere. I'm getting close" said Chase as he continued following the scent trail. It led him to a special oven that was primarily used to make large quantities of food all at once such as for events like parties, dinners & other social gatherings. He looked inside it but there was nothing there. When he looked underneath it initially it was too dark to see anything.

"My flashlight can help see under here" said Chase as he turned his flashlight on & looked again. He saw the ball underneath the oven & used his net to retrieve it. Once he had the ball he returned to Alex with it.

"Here's your ball Alex. It was under 1 of the ovens" said Chase as he gave Alex his ball.

"Thanks. You guys rule" said Alex with a smile.

"Remember Alex whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. See you later" said Ryder as Chase, Marshall & himself returned to the Lookout. Once they returned the other pups asked about Alex.

"Is Alex OK?" asked Rocky in a curious voice.

"He is now. We put medicine on his arm & bandaged it up. We also found his ball" said Chase with a satisfied smile.

"That's good to hear. I hope he recovers soon" said Rubble as he smiled sadly.

"I'm sure he will. As long as he keeps applying the burn medicine correctly he'll make a full recovery" said Marshall.

"Excellent. Good work today you 3" said Skye as she back flipped excitedly.

"Thanks Skye. I better get to school. See you later pups" said Ryder as he smiled & waved.

"Bye Ryder. Have a good day" said Zuma as Ryder headed off to school. The day came & went as normal with no other incidents taking place. That afternoon when Angel, Elias & Kelly came over they expressed their shock at what had happened to Alex.

"I can't imagine what it'd feel like to get burned the way Alex did. It must've hurt a lot" said Angel with concern in her voice.

"I'd imagine so. It's good to know that he's been well cared for by the pups" said Elias as he smiled warmly.

"You said it. Anyways what do you guys feel like doing this afternoon?" asked Kelly in a curious tone.

"Let's go to the park" said Ryder as he & the others headed to the park to play. Throughout the afternoon they spent time playing on the equipment, running around, laughing & smiling having a great time together as always. A few hours later everyone headed home for the evening. Once Ryder & the pups returned to the Lookout Ryder filled the pups' food & water bowls before going to make dinner. He decided to have a beef pie with gravy & vegetables. The pie had a flaky but smooth crust which had a smooth texture complimented by the combination of flavors that the pie filling offered. After he finished eating & cleaning up the dishes Ryder took a shower before changing into his pajamas & getting into bed.

" _I feel bad for Alex. That was quite a nasty accident he had today. At least he's feeling better now. I'm not sure exactly how long it'll take for his arm to heal but I'm sure over time he'll make a full recovery. Hopefully if he finds himself in a similar situation again he'll be more cautious about his surroundings"_ thought Ryder as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Slippery Situation

Saturday morning started off as usual for just about everyone in town. Jake woke up early & got dressed before going to make breakfast. He didn't have a lot planned for the weekend so he decided to just chill out & take it easy.

"What should I make for breakfast?" asked Jake as he checked the fridge & pantry for something to cook. He ultimately decided to make some waffles. After mixing the batter together he placed it in the waffle maker to let it cook. The inviting aroma it gave off made Jake feel hungry. He couldn't wait to eat.

"I bet these waffles are going to taste delicious. Everyone will love them for sure" said Jake as the waffles finished cooking. He proceeded to plate them up before setting them on the table. After drizzling honey on his serve he tucked in. The waffles were light & fluffy in texture with the honey giving it a sweet taste making it a delightful breakfast treat. Once Jake finished eating he rinsed his dirty dishware before placing it in the dishwasher. Angel, Carlana, Elias & Everest soon woke up & entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. Did you all sleep well?" asked Jake with a warm smile.

"I sure did. Sleeping next to you always guarantees a good night's sleep" said Carlana in a flirtatious voice.

"Come here you" said Jake as he wrapped his arms around Carlana before locking lips with her.

"I see you made waffles for breakfast. They look really good" said Elias as he smiled in anticipation.

"Bon appetit" said Jake as everyone tucked in. All of them enjoyed eating their serving of waffles. As soon as they finished their dishware was rinsed & put in the dishwasher.

"That was a great breakfast. We definitely have to eat those again" said Angel in a satisfied tone.

"You said it. Anyways what shall we do today?" asked Everest with a curious smile.

"There's not really much planned for today. Perhaps we could hit the slopes" said Jake.

"That's a great idea. Let's do it" said Carlana as everyone grabbed their snowboarding gear & headed outside. Once they put their gear on they hit the slopes. Jake did all kinds of flips & tricks that left the others amazed.

"Jake is 1 talented snowboarder. He can do such cool tricks" said Elias in an impressed manner.

"He sure can. 1 day we might end up being as good as him" said Angel with a smile. Everyone continued snowboarding down the slopes having a great time. A short time later they began to feel tired so they decided to return to the cabin to rest.

"Snowboarding is fun but also quite exhausting. I've got almost no energy left" said Everest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Once we're back at the cabin we can watch TV while indulging in some hot chocolate" said Jake as he & the others headed up towards the cabin. As they neared the top of the slope Everest suddenly slipped & tumbled down the slope.

"JAKE HELP" cried Everest as she rolled towards the bottom of the slope.

"EVEREST" cried Jake as Angel, Carlana, Elias & himself ran after Everest. Carlana & Jake also ended up slipping causing them to tumble down the slope. When they reached the bottom of the slope Carlana, Everest & Jake ended up colliding with each other. Carlana's shoulder was dislocated, Everest's nose began to bleed & Jake's leg broke. They all cried out in pain.

"MY SHOULDER'S OUT OF PLACE" cried Carlana as she sat still trying to minimize the pain.

"I BROKE MY LEG. I CAN'T MOVE" cried Jake in agony.

"Hang on guys. I'll call Ryder" said Elias as he grabbed his phone & called Ryder. Ryder was playing a game on his Pup Pad when the call came through.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder you have to come quick. Carlana, Everest & Jake fell down the slopes & hurt themselves. We need you & the PAW Patrol to help" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"We'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a snowboarding helmet causing yet another pileup in the elevator.

"Sorry. There's snow way I could've seen that 1 coming" said Marshall as he smiled cheekily. The pups laughed as the elevator rose to the observatory. Halfway up the pups put their pup packs & uniforms on. Once they reached the observatory they lined up in front of Ryder to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative voice.

"Thanks for coming pups. We need to act quickly. Carlana, Everest & Jake took a tumble up at the ski slopes & they're all badly hurt. We need to perform 1ST aid on them & help get them up to the cabin" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your winch to pull Carlana up once she, Everest & Jake are attended to" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident tone. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you to apply 1ST aid to Carlana, Everest & Jake using your medical gear" said Ryder.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" said Marshall in an enthusiastic manner. Ryder then clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye I need you to use your line to help Jake back up to the cabin" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she did a flip.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air before running to the fireman pole & sliding down to his ATV. Chase, Marshall & Skye zipped down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Ryder headed to the ski slopes. They arrived a short time later where Angel & Elias met them at the top of the slope.

"Yay you're here. They're down there" said Angel as she pointed to where Carlana, Everest & Jake were.

"Chase you stay here & wait for my signal. Marshall you'll come with me down to the bottom of the slope. Skye you'll be in position with your line ready" said Ryder.

"You got it Ryder" said Chase as he positioned his vehicle so that it was facing the slope.

"Carlana, Everest & Jake will be feeling better in no time" said Marshall as Angel, Elias, himself & Ryder headed down to where Carlana, Everest & Jake were.

"I'm ready to help" said Skye as she got in position. Once Angel, Elias, Marshall & Ryder reached Carlana, Everest & Jake Marshall immediately began tending to them. He started by putting Jake's leg in a cast to restrict movement in the fracture before helping Carlana get her shoulder back in place using steady traction & finally wiping Everest's nose clean with antibacterial wipes.

"OK they're all ready Ryder" said Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall. Chase & Skye lower your lines. Let's get Carlana, Everest & Jake back to the cabin" said Ryder as he addressed Chase & Skye through his Pup Pad.

"Let's do it" said Chase & Skye as they lowered their lines. Carlana was harnessed into Chase's winch & pulled up to the top of the slope while Skye harnessed Jake into her line before lifting him up to the slope. Everest was able to walk with the others since her injuries were a lot less severe. Soon everyone was back at the top of the slope. Carlana & Jake were helped inside where they were placed on the living room couch to rest.

"Thanks for your help PAW Patrol. We wouldn't have been able to make it back without you" said Carlana in a thankful voice.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder with a smile.

"Looks like I won't be able to snowboard for a while" said Jake as he sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Jake you'll be back on the slopes in no time" said Angel in a reassuring tone.

"While you recover we'll all help you do things you'd struggle to do on your own with a broken leg" said Elias as he smiled warmly.

"Thanks" said Jake as Elias gave him a hug.

"See you guys later" said Ryder as he smiled & waved.

"Bye guys. Thanks for your help" said Everest as Ryder & the pups left the mountains & headed back to the Lookout.

"Hey guys. How are Carlana, Everest & Jake doing?" asked Rocky in a curious manner.

"Carlana's shoulder is back in place, Everest's nose is no longer bleeding & Jake's leg is in a cast. Within a few weeks they should all be fully recovered" said Marshall.

"I'm glad they're OK. It must've hurt falling down the slope" said Rubble with concern in his voice.

"I can imagine. Angel & Elias were able to help get Carlana, Everest & Jake to safety" said Chase with a smile.

"That's good. Anyways what shall we do today?" asked Zuma as he smiled curiously.

"Perhaps we can go down to the park & play" said Skye in an excited voice.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go" said Ryder as he & the pups went to the park. They ended up spending the whole day there playing & having fun. As evening rolled around they headed back to the Lookout where Ryder filled the pups' food & water bowls before going to make himself dinner. After checking the pantry & fridge he settled for some satay chicken with rice. The chicken was juicy & succulent & the rice was perfectly moist with the satay sauce adding a burst of flavour to the meal. After Ryder finished eating he rinsed his dirty dishware & put it in the dishwasher. After playing a game on his Pup Pad for a short time he had a shower before changing into his pajamas & hopping into bed. As he lay awake he thought about the events of the day.

" _I feel bad for Jake. Having a broken leg isn't fun. At least he's got us to turn to for help when he needs it. Within a few weeks he'll be on his feet & able to snowboard again. As long as he takes good care of himself he'll recover faster than he thinks"_ thought Ryder as he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Buried & Tangled

Sunday morning began as usual in Adventure Bay with everyone waking up, getting dressed, having breakfast & going about doing their own thing. Katie opened the pet parlor at 7:30 as she always did on Sundays. She made sure that all the baths were clean, the bottles of soap & lotions were stacked neatly on the shelves, making sure that the front desk was clear of mess & the floors not being cluttered. Once everything had been sorted out Katie checked on Cali making sure she filled her food & water bowls sufficiently. Cali happily ate breakfast while Katie sat & played on her phone waiting for any customers.

"So far it seems today will be a lovely day. The weather is beautifully sunny & it feels nice & warm. I eagerly anticipate what lies in store for today" said Katie as she continued playing on her phone. Cali soon finished eating & went to play with her favourite mouse toy. As she walked over to it she spotted a ball of yarn nearby. Cali meowed excitedly before walking over to the yarn ball & hitting it with her paw. The ball rolled around leaving a trail of yarn as it unraveled. Cali happily played with the yarn ball hitting it all around the pet parlor leaving a long trail of yarn. Katie was too busy on her phone to even notice that Cali was leaving a yarn trail all over the floor. Eventually Cali finished hitting the yarn ball having unraveled the entire thing. She then started playing around with the unraveled yarn tossing it around in the air. She was so excited that she ended up getting tangled in the yarn unable to get free. Cali meowed in panic as she tried to get the yarn off her but nothing was working. Katie still wasn't paying attention since she was busy on her phone. Cali did everything she could to try & get the yarn off but nothing worked. All the struggling ended up causing Cali to tumble around uncontrollably eventually resulting in her being trapped underneath a pile of towels & other cloth. Since she was still tangled in the yarn she couldn't free herself & her frantic meows were muffled under the towels. It wasn't until 15 minutes later that Katie noticed Cali was missing.

"That's weird. I could've sworn Cali was just here a few minutes ago. I better look for her" said Katie as she began looking around the pet parlor. She checked the baths, shelves, behind the counter, out the front & in the back but she didn't see Cali anywhere. The towels Cali was buried under were in a corner out of sight which Katie didn't think much of believing Cali was elsewhere. After searching around for a few minutes & not finding Cali anywhere Katie called Ryder. Ryder was at the Lookout having just finished eating breakfast when the call came in.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder I need help. Cali's gone missing & I don't know where she went. 1 moment she was here at the pet parlor & the next thing I knew she vanished. Can you & the PAW Patrol help find her?" asked Katie in a concerned voice.

"We're on our way. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. Marshall tripped on a mouse toy resulting in another elevator pileup.

"Sorry. Perhaps I should become a cat" said Marshall as he smiled sheepishly. Everyone laughed as they headed up to the observatory stopping along the way to put their pup packs & uniforms on. Once they reached the observatory they lined up in front of Ryder to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone.

"Thanks for coming pups. Cali disappeared from the pet parlor & Katie doesn't know where she went. We have to find her & make sure she's OK" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your super spy gear to track down Cali" said Ryder.

"Spy Chase is on the case" said Chase in a confident manner. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall I need you to give Cali a check up once we find her so that we can make sure she's not hurt" said Ryder.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" said Marshall as he stepped forward. Ryder then clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye I need you to fly around & see if you can spot Cali from the air in case she's somewhere in town" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she performed a back flip.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air before running to the fireman pole & sliding down to the garage where his ATV was parked. Chase, Marshall & Skye zipped down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Ryder headed out. Skye began flying around town trying to spot Cali from above. She flew over town square, the bay, Adventure Beach, Seal Island, the ski resort & other surrounding areas but found nothing that indicated Cali was nearby.

"Ryder I can't see Cali anywhere in town. I'm not sure where she is" said Skye with uncertainty in her voice.

"Thanks Skye. Let's ask Katie about what she knows" said Ryder as Chase, Marshall & himself continued towards the pet parlor. As soon as they arrived they went straight inside. Katie was feeling panicked. She had no idea where Cali could be.

"Thanks for coming. I can't think of where Cali went. The last time I saw her she was eating breakfast. She didn't walk out & explore town did she?" asked Katie in a panicked voice.

"Skye didn't see her anywhere around town. Maybe she's hidden around here somewhere. Chase try & use your spy gear to search for Cali" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder. Ruff night vision goggles" said Chase as he activated his night vision goggles. He walked around the pet parlor scanning every nook & cranny for Cali. When he looked at the pile of towels they proved to be too thick to see through meaning Cali couldn't be seen. After a few minutes Chase decided to try other tactics.

"I'll try using my suction cup boots to see if there are any small spaces I've missed. Ruff suction cup boots" said Chase as he activated his suction cup boots. He climbed up the walls & along the roof hoping to spot Cali in a space he'd overlooked. It proved futile.

"Maybe my drone might work. Be right back" said Chase as he ran out to his vehicle. He then deployed his drone & flew it around the pet parlor. Unfortunately not even that could locate Cali. He returned the drone to his vehicle before heading back inside.

"I don't think Cali's here. There's no sign of her anywhere" said Chase.

"She must be scared out of her mind right now. If only I knew where she was" said Katie with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure we'll find her. Let's see if she's elsewhere in town" said Ryder as Chase, Marshall & he went to leave. Suddenly Chase caught Cali's scent.

"Wait I think I've got her scent. This'll help find her" said Chase as he began sniffing around. It didn't take long for him to follow the scent trail to the space that the bedding & towels were. Once he found himself there Chase began pulling away the bedding & towels eventually finding Cali buried underneath still tangled in yarn.

"Here she is" said Chase as the others walked over.

"There you are Cali. How'd you get there?" asked Katie in a confused tone.

"It looks like she got tangled in that yarn which probably caused her to tumble around & get stuck. Let's get her untangled" said Ryder as Katie & himself began pulling the yarn off Cali. Soon Cali was untangled with the yarn rolled back into a ball again.

"Let's see if Cali's been hurt. Ruff X ray" said Marshall as his X ray popped out of his pup pack. He scanned Cali for injuries but luckily she wasn't hurt.

"Cali's fine. She hasn't been hurt at all" said Marshall.

"Excellent. I'm glad you're OK Cali. I feel a bit silly for not checking under all the bedding & towels" said Katie as she gave Cali a hug. Cali meowed happily as she snuggled up with Katie.

"See you later" said Ryder as Chase, Marshall, himself & Skye headed back to the Lookout. Rocky, Rubble & Zuma were excited to hear about how everything went.

"Hey guys. How's Cali?" asked Rocky with a curious smile.

"She's fine. She got tangled in yarn & buried under bedding & towels" said Chase as he chuckled in amusement.

"That's a very strange thing to happen to her. Looks like she got carried away with playing" said Rubble in an amused manner.

"You can say that again. I thought I was the pet who had the most bizarre predicaments" said Marshall.

"At least nobody's been hurt. Anyways what do you all feel like doing today?" asked Zuma with excitement in his voice.

"How about we go down to the beach? The weather is perfect for it" said Skye as she smiled excitedly.

"That's a great idea. Let's go" said Ryder as he & the pups headed down to Adventure Beach. Once they arrived they all went off to do their own thing. Chase & Skye sat on the sand taking in the warm weather, Rocky & Rubble made a sandcastle & Marshall; Ryder & Zuma went swimming. A short time later Angel, Elias & Kelly came down to the beach where they walked over & joined the others.

"Hey guys. Perfect weather for a beach day isn't it?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail in excitement.

"You said it. Making sandcastles is always fun" said Rocky in a proud voice.

"Have you been on any missions or rescues today?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Yes. Cali ended up getting tangled in yarn & buried under bedding & towels. Katie had no idea where she'd gone" said Rubble with a chuckle of amusement.

"I hope she's OK" said Kelly in a concerned manner.

"She is. Anyways how about we get some ice cream?" asked Zuma.

"OK. Let's have some frozen dairy goodness" said Ryder as he & the others went to the kiosk. After buying themselves some ice cream they sat together & ate. The ice cream was creamy & smooth making it a perfect treat for such a lovely day. Everyone spent the rest of the day together happily hanging out at the beach doing their own thing & having a great time. As the evening approached everyone headed home. Once Ryder & the pups returned to the Lookout Ryder filled the pups' food & water bowls before serving himself some ravioli for dinner. The pasta contained a filling that gave it a burst of flavour which went well with a delicious tomato based pasta sauce. Ryder happily ate dinner before rinsing his dirty dishware & going to play a game on his Pup Pad. A short time later he had a shower before changing into his pajamas & getting into bed. As he lay awake he thought about the events of the day.

" _Cali found herself in a hilariously unexpected situation today. At least she wasn't hurt. Now both she & Katie can rest easy knowing that they're both fine. Hopefully in the future Cali will make sure to be more careful when playing with yarn"_ thought Ryder as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: A Delicious Nightmare

It was a sunny & warm Monday afternoon. School was in the lunch hour & the students were in the cafeteria eating lunch & having idle conversation. At the Lookout the pups were all doing their own thing. Chase & Skye were together at the swing with Chase pushing Skye.

"Want to go higher Skye?" asked Chase as he pushed Skye forward.

"You bet I do. Make me feel like I'm flying" said Skye in an excited voice.

"OK. Here goes" said Chase as he pushed Skye as high as possible. The swing flew forwards & went up to a 90 degree angle as Skye smiled eagerly. She could feel the wind against her fur as she swung up before swinging back down again. It truly felt like she was flying all by herself.

"I feel like a bird. If only I had wings like theirs" said Skye as she continued swinging back & forth with Chase pushing her.

"Maybe you will 1 day. Never give up on your dreams" said Chase in an encouraging tone. After a few more pushes on the swing Skye jumped off & performed a series of aerial flips before landing on her paws as Chase watched on in awe.

"Tada" said Skye in an enthusiastic manner.

"That was amazing Skye. You're a great acrobat" said Chase with amazement in his voice.

"Thanks. I love doing flips" said Skye as she smiled.

"Want to get a drink?" asked Chase in a curious voice.

"Good idea. I feel thirsty. Let's go" said Skye as Chase & herself went to get a drink of water. Meanwhile Marshall was upstairs in the observatory with Rocky. They were playing with a tennis ball that they kicked to each other.

"Get ready for this next pass Rocky" said Marshall as he smacked the tennis ball with his paw.

"I got it" said Rocky as he caught the tennis ball in his mouth. He then put it down & hit it back towards Marshall.

"Catch it if you can" said Rocky with a chuckle. Marshall caught the ball & prepared to pass it back to Rocky.

"That was easy. Fetch" said Marshall as he hit the ball towards Rocky. They both continued playing for a while before stopping.

"I love playing ball. It's always fun catching it & passing it off to you or 1 of the other pups" said Marshall in an eager tone.

"I do too. Let's see what else we can play" said Rocky as Marshall & himself went to find another game to play. Downstairs Rubble & Zuma were watching TV. A scary movie called House of the Pup Eating Monster was on. It was about a group of pups who were trapped in a creepy house with a pup eating monster hunting them down & eating them 1 by 1. Rubble & Zuma both watched as 1 pup snuck through the halls looking around nervously for the monster.

"This is a really creepy movie. I'm glad not to be in that house" said Rubble as he felt a chill down his spine.

"That'd be a living nightmare. I'd much rather be set adrift at sea all alone than be stuck in a house like that" said Zuma as the scene played on. The pup came across what she thought was an empty closet & hid inside. It was pitch black inside making it impossible to see anything.

"I should be safe in here. As long as I stay quiet the monster will go right past" said the pup as she stood as still as possible. Moments later she felt something brush against her leg causing her to gasp in horror.

"What was that?" asked the pup as she felt around for the light switch. After finding it & turning the light on the pup saw that it was a broomstick that she was standing next to.

"I must be going paranoid. I need to calm down. If I don't I'm going to end up scaring myself half to death" said the pup with a sigh of relief. Suddenly she heard knocking on the closet door.

"Who's there?" asked the pup in a nervous manner. There was no answer.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked the pup.

"It's OK. I'm your friend. I promise to keep you safe" said an eerie whispering voice. Rubble & Zuma knew what was about to happen.

"She's about to get eaten. I don't know if I can watch" said Rubble with fear in his voice.

"Me either. I'd hate to be in her position" said Zuma as he gulped nervously. The pup opened the door of the closet which she immediately regretted. The pup eating monster appeared & grabbed her causing her to scream as she was eaten by the monster. Rubble & Zuma both cried out in horror as the monster licked its lips & walked off.

"That's easily the scariest part of the movie so far" said Rubble in a shaky voice.

"I'll say. Nothing's creepier than watching a monster eat you alive" said Zuma with a shudder.

"I agree. It's a good thing that monster isn't real. Otherwise I'd be looking for a hiding place almost all the time" said Rubble as he sighed in relief.

"Indeed. I'm starting to feel a bit tired. I'm going for a nap" said Zuma as he yawned.

"OK. Sleep well" said Rubble.

Zuma went outside & headed to his pup house where he laid down & closed his eyes. A short time later he was fast asleep. When he woke up he found himself in the foyer of a creepy looking house with the other pups also asleep.

"What's going on? Where are we?" asked Zuma as he looked around in confusion. Dust covered the majority of the house's surfaces with broken floorboards, holes in the walls, creaking doors & cobwebs heard & seen everywhere. Slowly the other pups woke up. They were all just as surprised to see where they were.

"How did we get here?" asked Chase in a confused tone.

"I don't know. This house doesn't look familiar at all" said Skye.

"It doesn't look like a nice place to be. I think we should get out of here" said Rubble in a nervous manner.

"Good idea. I bet Ryder's probably worried sick about us" said Marshall as he went to open the front door. It didn't budge. He kept trying to open it but nothing worked.

"I think the door's locked. We'll have to find another way out" said Marshall with a sigh.

"Let's see if we can exit through the back" said Rocky as he & the others walked through the house. As they did they heard strange sounds coming from an unknown source.

"Can you guys hear that?" asked Zuma as he looked around.

"What do you think is making that weird sound?" asked Skye as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know. I'd rather not think about it. Let's just get out of here" said Chase as the pups continued towards the back of the house. They were unaware that a green furred monster with horns on its head & red glowing eyes watching them. It was the same monster from the movie Rubble & Zuma were watching. The monster licked its lips as it watched the pups. He was eager to satisfy his hunger for them. The pups soon found the back door. It was located in the kitchen.

"Here's the back door. Hopefully we'll be able to leave through here" said Marshall as he tried the handle. Again the door didn't budge. It was also locked.

"This door's locked as well" said Marshall with a sigh of frustration.

"Maybe there's a key around here that'll unlock the door" said Rocky.

"I hope so. Let's check" said Rubble as he & the others began looking around for a key to the door. They searched through all the cupboards & drawers, in the oven, on the stove, inside the microwave & in the fridge & pantry but the cupboards & drawers only contained cutlery & dishware, the fridge & pantry was filled with nothing but food & drinks & everything else was completely empty.

"There's nothing in here. We need to check somewhere else" said Zuma.

"Let's try the lounge next" said Skye.

"Good idea. Surely we'll find something in there" said Chase as the pups headed to the lounge. Rubble decided to stay behind & grab something to eat. He found a burger in the fridge which he pulled out & began to chow down. The beef patty was juicy & succulent, the lettuce & tomato was fresh & juicy, the cheese was melted to perfection & the sauce added a kick of sweet flavour inside the bun.

"This is a delicious burger. I bet the rest of the food in here is just as tasty" said Rubble as he finished off the burger. He was so busy eating that he hadn't noticed the pup eating monster approaching. The monster advanced slowly towards the kitten with Rubble in its sight. Rubble looked in the fridge to see what else was available to eat.

"What else can I have? I can't decide what the tastiest thing in here is" said Rubble as he looked through the fridge for his next snack. The monster slowly crept up behind him until it was right behind him. It licked its lips which caught Rubble's attention. The moment he turned around & saw the monster he froze in horror.

"NO IT'S THE PUP EATING MONSTER. HELP ME" cried Rubble as the monster grabbed him. He tried to escape but the monster's grip was too strong. Moments later he was swallowed whole. The monster burped before going to look for more pups. Meanwhile the rest of the pups entered the lounge. All the furniture was dusty & cobwebs hung from the ceiling & walls.

"Do you guys think this house was abandoned?" asked Marshall with curiosity in his voice.

"It probably was. Anyways let's focus. We need to find the key to the back door" said Chase as he & the others began looking around. They took the cushions off the sofa, looked inside the cabinets, checked behind the TV, searched the clocks & inspected the carpets hoping to find a key. The sofa had nothing hidden within, the cabinets were completely empty, the area behind the TV was bare, the clocks didn't have anything unusual jammed in them & the carpets weren't hiding anything underneath. Just as the pups regrouped they suddenly realized that Rubble was missing.

"Where'd Rubble go?" asked Skye in a confused voice.

"I bet he's probably back in the kitchen helping himself to the food" said Chase as he rolled his eyes.

"We better go check" said Rocky as the pups headed back to the kitchen. When they got there they found that Rubble was gone but the fridge was still wide open.

"That's really weird. Rubble never leaves the fridge open" said Marshall in a suspicious tone.

"I'll see if I can pick up his scent" said Chase as he sniffed around. He couldn't find much trace of Rubble but there was another scent Chase didn't recognize.

"We're not alone. Someone or something is in the house with us" said Chase.

"Who is it?" asked Zuma in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. Their scent isn't familiar. Whoever it is might know where Rubble is though" said Chase with confidence in his voice.

"We better find him before it is too late" said Skye as she & the others followed the scent trail. Marshall then felt the urge to pee.

"I need to use the bathroom. I won't be long" said Marshall as he ran off to find the bathroom. A few minutes later he found it. Inside there was white dusty tiles, a dusty shower curtain, a dusty bathtub, a dust filled sink & a dusty toilet. Marshall jumped up onto the toilet & squatted to do his business. After relieving himself he heard a knock at the door. He thought it was 1 of the pups.

"I'm coming" said Marshall as he flushed the toilet & washed his paws. He then opened the door before freezing in horror. It was the pup eating monster.

"SOMEONE HELP. THERE'S A MONSTER" cried Marshall as the monster grabbed him. Despite his best attempts to escape the monster ate Marshall before licking his lips & going to look for the others. Meanwhile the remaining pups were still looking for Rubble. They followed his scent trail everywhere but there was no sign of Rubble anywhere.

"We're going in circles. I have no idea where Rubble could be" said Chase in a frustrated voice.

"Me either. Do you think Marshall found him?" asked Skye in a curious tone.

"I don't know. We should keep looking though" said Rocky.

"Let's try the bedrooms. After eating having a nap is 1 of Rubble's favourite things to do" said Zuma as he & the other pups headed to the bedrooms. The 1ST 1 they entered had only a bare mattress with dust everywhere. They checked in the closet but it was also empty.

"There's nothing in here. Let's try the next room" said Chase as the pups went to search the other bedrooms. As they crossed the hall Rocky saw something dart past in the corner of his eye.

"What was that? I better check it out" said Rocky as he ran off to investigate. When he turned the corner a door to another room opened seemingly all by itself arousing suspicion.

"I bet it's probably Marshall or Rubble playing a prank. Let's see what they're up to" said Rocky as he entered the room. As soon as he stepped inside the door slammed shut leaving him in pitch black darkness.

"I know what you're trying to do pups. It's not going to work" said Rocky with a sigh. He felt around for the light switch so that he could see what he was doing. Rocky heard a slurping noise behind him as soon as the lights turned on. When he turned around he gasped in horror. The pup eating monster was behind him ready to make its move.

"STAY BACK. LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Rocky as he tried to leave the room. The monster grabbed him before he could open the door & devoured him. It then licked its lips before going in pursuit of Chase, Skye & Zuma. The 3 of them had checked through all the bedrooms but all they found were bare beds & mattresses with empty closets. It didn't take long for them to notice Rocky's absence.

"What's going on? Why are the other pups disappearing?" asked Chase in a curious manner.

"I don't know. This is really creepy" said Skye with a nervous shudder.

"Whatever it is we're looking for probably has something to do with it. The sooner we figure it out & escape the better" said Zuma.

"I agree. Where should we look next?" asked Chase.

"Let's try the basement. Maybe there's something down there" said Skye.

"It's worth a try" said Zuma as Chase, Skye & himself headed down to the basement. Once there they turned the lights on & found it covered in dusty junk.

"This place is a dump. Whoever lives here doesn't take very good care of anything" said Chase with a scowl of disgust.

"Do you think we might find a key amongst this stuff?" asked Skye with uncertainty in her voice.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Zuma as Chase, Skye & himself started digging through the junk. The pile included bits of cloth, chunks of metal, food scraps, litter, broken toys & other miscellaneous items. Unfortunately there was no key hidden amongst it.

"There's nothing here. Where else can we look?" asked Chase in a curious voice.

"Maybe we can check out the attic next" said Skye.

"Hopefully we'll get a lucky break up there" said Zuma as Chase, Skye & himself headed out of the basement. Chase heard a strange sound in the basement as he walked up the stairs.

"You 2 go on ahead. I'll be right back" said Chase as he went to investigate. He soon discovered that the noise was coming from a dumbwaiter in the basement.

"What could be in here?" asked Chase as he opened the dumbwaiter. It was empty.

"This might take me straight up to the attic. Let's give it a try" said Chase as he got in the dumbwaiter & pressed the button to take him to the attic. The dumbwaiter rose upwards but when it reached the halfway point it suddenly stopped on 1 of the other floors.

"What's going on? Why did I stop?" asked Chase in a confused tone. The door to the dumbwaiter then opened revealing the pup eating monster. Chase gasped & froze in horror.

"SKYE, ZUMA HELP. THERE'S A MONSTER" cried Chase as the monster grabbed him. He tried to run away but it was near impossible. The monster then swallowed Chase, licked its lips & resumed the search for the remaining pups. Skye & Zuma soon entered the attic. It was thoroughly dusty with cardboard boxes filled to the brim with junk.

"This room is just as cluttered. It's so messy" said Skye with a sigh.

"We should be able to find something in here. Let's see what there is" said Zuma as Skye & he started looking through the boxes. All they found were more books, clothes, toys & other miscellaneous items. No keys were found.

"I got nothing. Did you find anything Zuma?" asked Skye in an uncertain manner.

"No. I think we'll have to look somewhere else" said Zuma as he shook his head. Skye & Zuma left the attic & upon getting down to the hallway they saw the pup eating monster coming towards them looking hungry.

"HE'S GOING TO EAT US" cried Skye as she shook in fear.

"RUN" cried Zuma as Skye & himself turned & ran. The pup eating monster gave chase & followed Skye & Zuma everywhere they went. At 1 point Skye & Zuma split up hoping to make it harder for the monster to catch them. Skye ran & hid in the laundry where she climbed into the laundry hamper which was full of clothes making sure to hide underneath them so she wouldn't be seen.

"I bet that monster has something to do with the other pups disappearing. I hope it doesn't catch us. I don't know how we'll be able to escape from it without a key to the door. Without 1 we're trapped" said Skye as she remained still as a statue hoping to avoid being seen. A short time later the pup eating monster entered the laundry & looked around. It checked inside the linen cupboard, the washing machine, clothes dryer, sink & cabinet but there were only folded linen & laundry chemical bottles in those places. It heard Skye sneeze giving away her hiding spot just as it turned to leave. The monster tipped the laundry hamper upside down causing Skye & the dirty laundry to fall onto the floor. Skye screamed in terror as the monster grabbed her.

"ZUMA HELP ME. THE MONSTER HAS ME" cried Skye as she tried to escape. It didn't work. The monster ate her, licked its lips & went to find Zuma. Zuma ran into the dining room & hid underneath the table. He was absolutely terrified. There seemed to be no way out.

"I want to go home. This is too much. That monster ate all my friends. What am I going to do? Surely there must be some way of escaping this house" said Zuma as he began crying. A short time later the monster entered the dining room. It easily found Zuma & grabbed him since it could hear him crying.

"I WANT TO GO HOME. LET ME GO" cried Zuma as the monster swallowed him. Zuma screamed in horror as he saw nothing but pitch black darkness. Suddenly he opened his eyes & gasped before looking around in panic. To his relief he was in his pup house. The house, the monster & everything that happened there turned out to be nothing more than a horrific nightmare.

"That's a relief. I was dreaming. I'm never watching another scary movie before I have a nap or go to bed again" said Zuma as he exited his pup house. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder arrived at the Lookout at that exact moment as school had finished for the day.

"Hi pups. How has your day been?" asked Angel with a smile.

"Nothing major happened. We just did our own thing as usual" said Chase.

"It's the same with us. School was uneventful" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. What do you feel like doing?" asked Marshall with curiosity in his voice.

"I say we go down to Adventure Beach. The weather is perfect for it" said Kelly in an eager voice.

"Adventure Beach here we come" said Ryder as everyone headed down to Adventure Beach. Upon arriving they all went off to do their own thing with Chase, Rocky, Rubble & Skye playing volleyball, Angel, Marshall & also Zuma going for a swim & Elias, Kelly & Ryder sunbathing. All of them spent the afternoon hanging out on the beach enjoying the warm weather & having a great time. As evening rolled around everyone headed home. Once Ryder & the pups got back to the Lookout Ryder filled the pups' food & water bowls before going to make himself dinner. He ultimately decided to have some macaroni & cheese. After cooking it on the stove he sat down to eat. The macaroni was cooked to perfection with the cheese sauce giving a delightful burst of flavour to it. After he finished eating Ryder went to play on his Pup Pad. After a while he got ready for bed. Ryder bathed/showered before hopping into his pajamas & getting into bed for some well earned rest. As he lay awake he thought about the events of the day.

" _It was another ordinary day here in Adventure Bay today. I think the most interesting thing about it was Zuma describing his nightmare to me. It's a good thing pup eating monsters don't exist. Hopefully he'll have a good night's sleep tonight. I & the pups will always be there for him whenever he needs us. That's how it's always been. We'll do anything we can to help if necessary. Sweet dreams Zuma"_ thought Ryder as he went to sleep.


End file.
